Siblings
by Vampreader
Summary: Stella, Alexandra, Seth and Diamond were normal kids until they learned the truth of who they really are. After Stella's mom is killed by a evil witch that is after them they run away only to back later and find out things have changed.
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer: I do not own twilight **

* * *

"Catch me if you can!" called Stella Uley as her big brother Sam chased her. Their mother Anna Uley watched them play while she relaxed on their porch. She was waiting for the children's friends and their parents to show up.

When Anna heard the doorbell she quickly got up and opened the door to find Mrs. Ateara, Mrs. Walker, Mr. Black and Mrs. Clearwater standing there with their children Alexandra, Paul, Quil, Jacob, Diamond, Leah and Seth.

"Hello everybody come on in Sam and Stella are playing out back" Anna stated.

While the children ran outside the adults followed Anna into the living room.

"Well Anna are you excited about Stella's seventh birthday coming up" Mr. Black asked. Anna sighed. "I don't know Billy it seems like there growing up to fast. Sam's thirteen going on fourteen. I just feel like my baby's are leaving me."

She slowly started to sob while everyone comforted her. "Don't worry Anna first of all her birthday is a week away you still have some time and secondly it's only her seventh birthday nothing can go wrong" Mrs. Walker said. Little did they know that things were going to change very soon.

* * *

**Stella's seventh birthday**

Stella was running around the house waiting for her friends to show up. She was so excited for this birthday party that her mother had told her to play outside instead of inside. While Stella was running she spotted a lizard. It looked so cool to her that she took it inside to show her mom. "Mommy look what I found" Stella said while putting the lizard in her mother's eyesight.

"AAhhhhhh" her mother screamed when she saw the lizard. "Stella Uley you will take that thing outside right now" her mother yelled. Stella looked down and walked toward the door but was stopped by her brother Sam. He was holding a glass jar out to her. "Here kid just put the lizard in here but don't let mom see." Stella ran up and hugged him but still gripping the lizard.

She grabbed the glass jar and ran to the forest before placing the lizard inside of it. Before she could observe it more she heard her mom call for her. So she set the jar down and ran into the house to find her friends Alexandra, Diamond and Seth.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE" she squealed while leading them outside. "Come on I got to show you something." Stella stated while running towards were she left the lizard.

All the kids followed her until they reached the lizard. This made them excited. "Ok all of you get to hold the jar once and then pass it around now go" Stella said.

Alexandra held it first and then passed it to Diamond who immediately passed it to Seth who dropped it. That when it happened. A white light flashed in their eyes and they knew about who they really were. They didn't know how they knew just that they knew. They were witches and they were in trouble.

**{I don't know how to put this in the story so they are witches and there witch side is like different from them. Yes Seth is also a witch even though he is a boy. They have this evil witch who is trying to kill them. With them being so young this is really overwhelming. A.K.A the lizard was the evil witch trapped in that body and killing the lizard realized him}**

"Stella hurry were about to open presents" her mother called. Still frozen all the kids looked at each other before Stella said "No one speaks of this ever again". Then they all ran inside to enjoy a birthday party**.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Later that night**

Anna was washing dishes when she heard a knock at the door. Opening it up she saw a young man with some flowers. "Hello I am looking for Anna Uley" he stated. Anna was suspicious but she responded sweetly.

"I am Anna" the man smiled and handed her the flowers before leaving quickly. Anna thinking the flowers were for Stella's birthday put them in a vase only to make the worst mistake of her life. She smelled them and that is what killed Anna Uley while her daughter was watching from the stairs.

The next day for the safety of their families the younger siblings ran away breaking every ones hearts.

* * *

**I wrote alot of storys before and had to delete them because I had play practice and alot of things to do. Also my computer broke but now it is fixed so I am writing siblings now. I am sorry if there are grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes too.  
**


	2. Authors note

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

_Just some info on the characters. These are not all the characters I just thinks these are the things that need to be clarified._

Stella Uley_ age: 18_brother is Sam Uley

Alexandra Black_age:17_brother is Jacob Black

Seth Clearwater_age:17_sister is Leah Clearwater

Diamond Walker_age:16_brother is Paul Walker

Jacob 16

Embry 17

Paul 18

Sam 24

Leah 23


End file.
